GWE Global Wrestling Entertainment
by baconisbest
Summary: Witness the Global Revolution in Professional Wrestling
1. GWE Roster

I do not own GWE……Oh wait I do!

Roster:

GM: Mr. Bacon

DJ

Hulk Hogan

Kevin Nash

X Pac

Scott Hall

Brock Lesnar

Goldberg

Chris Jericho

Jeff Hardy

Rob Van Dam

Sting

Edge

Christian

Bubba Ray Dudley

Devon Dudley

Spike Dudley

Rey Mysterio

Billy Kidman

CM Punk

Test

Scott Steiner

Sabu

Bill Alphonso(Manager)

Rhino

AJ Styles

Christopher Daniels

Samoa Joe

Hernandez

Homicide

Konan


	2. GWE WAR: Jan Week 1 on WPN

Pyro goes off in the arena setting off the first episode of GWE

J.D.: Hello and welcome to the first edition of GWE WAR! I am your commentator J.D. and it looks like an awesome matchcard to say the least. Now lets turn it to the ring.

**Rob Van Dam vs. Sabu w/ Bill Alphonso vs. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall for GWE Tag Team Titles**

RVD and Kevin Nash started the match off. Kevin Nash got the upper hand due to his strength. Nash hit a boot to the face. Nash tagged Hall in. Scott Hall pounded on RVD. Scott Hall went for a suplex but RVD countered with a Step Over Heel Kick. Then RVD hit a Split Legged Moonsault. RVD tagged Sabu in while Hall tagged in Nash. Nash caught Sabu in mid air while he tried a crossbody body off the turnbuckle. RVD hit a Spinning Heel Kick on Nash. Hall comes out of nowhere and clotheslines RVD out the ring. Nash went for a clothesline on Sabu, but Sabu dodges and dropkicks Hall out the ring. RVD gets up and places Hall on the barricade. RVD does his most famous taunt.

Fans: ROB! VAN! DAM!

RVD hits the spinning heel kick to the back of the head of Hall. Nash goes for the Jacknife Powerbomb on Sabu, but RVD helps Sabu escape. RVD kicks Nash in the face causing him to fall. RVD hits the Rolling Thunder. Hall comes into the ring with the steel chair, but the ref sees him and he is force to put it away. While the ref is distracted, Bill Alphonso slides a steel chair to Sabu. Sabu goes for an Araibian Facebuster with the chair! Sabu slides the chair out the ring before the ref sees and Sabu goes for the pin.

1…2…3!

J.D.: Sabu and Van Dam have won the GWE Tag Titles with the help of Bill Alphonso!

Announcer: The winner and new GWE Tag Team Champions Sabu and Rob Van Dam!

Sabu and RVD slap hands with the fans.

**Commercial Break **

J.D.: Welcome back to GWE War we just witnessed a great match for the Tag Team Title match. RVD and Sabu are the new Tag Team Champions.

**Goldberg vs Brock Lesnar **

Both just stared each other down for a couple of minutes. Lesnar went for a shoulder block, but Goldberg did not budge. Goldberg went for a shoulder block, but Lesnar didn't budge either. They both went for a clothesline and they both went down. Lesnar got up first and clotheslined Goldberg. Lesnar immediately went for the F5, but Goldberg countered with a side kick. While Lesnar was getting up, Goldberg was setting up for the spear. Goldberg charged, but Lesnar moved out the way and Goldberg's elbow smack the steel turnbuckle. Lesnar went for the Brock Lock. Goldberg in pain, gets out of the hold, but gets hit with a Belly to Belly Overhead throw. Struggling to get up, Goldberg gets hit with a Triple Non-Release Powerbomb. Lesnar goes for the F5, but Goldberg slides off Lesnar and gets get with a clothesline. Lesnar goes for the Spear, but Goldberg catches him and does the Gorilla Press. Goldberg hits Lesnar with a couple of clotheslines and shoulder blocks and a Gorilla Press into a spinebuster. Goldberg sets up for the Spear and connects. Then Goldberg goes for a Jackhammer and hits it. He goes for the cover.

1…2…3!

Announcer: The winner of this match Goldberg!

J.D.: What a match! Goldberg was the winner of the battle of the bulls!

**Chris Jericho vs Edge w/ Lita for GWE TV Title**

Chris Jericho and Edge talk smack to each other. Then, Chris Jericho slaps Edge, beginning the match. Jericho slams Edge's head into the turnbuckle. Edge leaves the ring. Jericho hits Edge with a baseball slide. Jericho beats Edge on the outside until Edge reversed a irish whip into the steel steps. Edge throws Jericho back into the ring. Edge hits a missile dropkick. Jericho gets to the ropes. While Edge distracted the ref, Lita slaps Jericho. Edge hits an electric chair drop. Edge puts the Edgecution on Jericho. Jericho goes for the ropes. While the ref is watching Edge and Jericho, Lita pulls the bottom rope away from Jericho. Jericho. Jericho managed to break the hold. Edge sets up for the Spear and he runs, but Jericho side steps him. Jericho clothelines Edge. Jericho hits a runnin enziguri. Jericho hits the Lionsault and he goes for the cover. 1…2…Lita jumps to the ring to distract the ref. While the ref is distracted,

Christian comes running down the ramp to the ring.

Christian hits Jericho with a steel chair. Christian grabs one more chair. Edge and Christian hit Jericho with a Conchairto. Christian takes the chairs and gets out of the ring while the ref turns around. Edge covers Jericho. 1…2…3!

Announcer: The winner and the new GWE Television Champion, Edge!

J.D.: Dangit, Christian and Lita helped Edge win the GWE Television Title! Jericho was robbed!

**Commercial Break**

**Promo**(commercial): Are You Ready?

Shows some of DX's classic moments.

DX's debuts next week!

If your not down with that we got 2 words for ya!...

SUCK IT!!!!

**Main Event: AJ Styles vs Rhino vs Test vs DJ for GWE Hardcore Title**

All four men stare down each other then AJ Styles and Test team up on Rhino. DJ helps Rhino out by clotheslining Test and giving AJ Styles a Huracanrana. DJ turns on Rhino by punching him in the face. DJ leaves the ring to be thrown into the ring steps by Test. AJ Styles does a Suicide Dive over the top rope on Test. Rhino leaves the ring to find a chair. AJ Styles finds a table. They both get back into the ring. Rhino hits Styles with the chair. He continuously keeps hitting him with the chair until Test enters the ring and gives a Big Boot to Rhino, with the chair. Test pins Rhino 1…2…DJ interrupts the count. DJ pounds on Test until Test reverses an irish whip and DJ suffers a dropkick from Styles. Rhino hits Styles with the chair once again and he also hits Test. Rhino find another table and he sets it in the corner. Rhino sets up for the Gore on Test. Rhino was just about to run when DJ dropkicked Rhino with the chair. Rhino starts bleeding. DJ goes for the pin on Rhino. 1…2…Styles interrupts the count. Styles attempts a Styles Clash but DJ counters with a kick to the face. DJ puts Styles on a table. DJ goes to the turnbuckle and DJ hits 757 Splash(450 Splash) on Styles through the table!!! While DJ got up Test went for the Test Drive, but DJ shoved him off into Rhino for the Gore! Rhino turns to DJ and DJ goes for the VA Bomb(Vertebreaker) and connects. DJ goes for the pin. 1…2…3!

Announcer: The winner and new GWE Hardcore Champion, DJ!!!

J.D.: DJ in his first professional televised match has become the hardcore champion

**Commercial Break**

**Promo**: Make It Rain (Remix) plays on the PA System.

Mr. Bacon starts walking down to the ring.

"I hope everybody enjoyed the very first show of GWE WAR, because next week we are going to have ourselves an 8-man tournament for the GWE World Championship. Here are the brackets".

Edge vs Goldberg

Brock Lesnar vs Konnan

Sting vs CM Punk

Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs Samoa Joe

"I think you fans for coming and you for tuning in! Thank You and have a good night!"

J.D.: Wow! What an announcement there will be a 8 man tournament to determine the GWE World Champion. We have a great night thank you for tuning in! Good Night Everybody!"

**End Show**

Show Recap:

Sabu and RVD def Scott Hall and Kevin Nash (GWE Tag Titles)

Goldberg def Brock Lesnar

Edge def Chris Jericho (GWE TV Title)

DJ def Rhino, AJ Styles and Test (GWE Hardcore Title)


End file.
